Enter The Golem
by LycoX
Summary: Gun toting trouble makers causes Rory Regan to get involved in stopping them.


**Enter The Golem**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. This is set in the Merrymen 'Verse and is my attempt at doing a solo Rory involving his Jewish heritage. Hopefully I do a fairly good job with this despite the fact I'm no where near Jewish and only have any information I can come across online to do this story with. And because being called a 'Pedophilliac Apologist' left a bad taste in my mouth, this universe will no longer include a focus on Ragmas as a developing couple but more as friends only. As this would also prevents problems for those who are triggered by adult with teenager relationships.**

 **Events of the mid-season finale have also yet to happen as well in this story. Though I'm likely to ignore Billy's death at any rate.**

* * *

December was riding strong and the holiday spirit was high in the air for days on end. Even for those who celebrated something other then Christmas like Rory Regan for example. And lately, he'd been down in the Glades helping provide his fellow Jewish people a helping hand when needed after a little soul searching on his part towards the end of November. Oliver hadn't exactly approved of his solo adventures but so far had yet to stop him from doing it. His fellow team mates even sometimes joined him on his patrols in the area as well. Though it would be awhile before Evelyn did as the girl needed some time from him after he put his foot down about them due to a few beliefs he had about things between them. Not to mention Mr. Lance having a quiet word with him about her as well. The more time Rory spent with the Jewish community, the more he became known. Both as himself and as Ragman. Allowing him to even learn that his suit had been seen during World War 2 for a time, which had been mind blowing for him as well.

And also making him think back to how one of his relatives had served in the war until something had made him flee to America. He, along with several rather smart teenagers had also taken to building a replica of the Golem. Or at least what they felt what the figure of their people looked like at any rate. This project also helped to keep their minds off some of the troubles their area had been having recently with some gun toting jerks who were mainly looking to cause problems for no real reason at all. And it had been slowly escalating cause of the fact quite a few weren't willing to put up with their antics. His Ragman alter ego was also helping in dealing with them too and he had a feeling it was only serving to make them angry as well. Recon by himself and Rene had yet to come up with any information on where they were basing themselves but Rory had the feeling it was only a matter of time before they found it. Course they could always use Curtis and Felicity's expertise but Rene was of the opinion that sometimes, doing things the old fashioned way was a lot better.

As they couldn't always rely on the tech stuff to get them through things. Not to mention it only dulled their abilities if they continually relied on tech. Rory thought he had a point but Felicity hadn't been too happy about it after she ended up over hearing the conversation. But wisely left it alone, though a part of her looked forward to when they needed the tech help to find the gun toting bad guys. Unknown to her however, Curtis had secretly cooked up a little gizmo and given it to Rory in the event he could use it on one of the get away cars should things get too serious. And little did Rory know, things would definitely get to that level while one day he and a few teens were down in the basement of the only Synagogue the Glades had and was presided over by one Rabbi Berl. A kindly man with a greying beard who you could spend hours conversing with. Rory and the kids were almost finished with the construction of the Golem too and would soon start to place it together.

The pieces had also been made out of clay and none of them were quite sure if they wanted to paint them or leave as is. But they figured if it was going to happen, it would happen. And if not, then that was that. "Ah, I am most happy to see the youth putting their minds to constructive uses rather then destructive ones." Greeted Rabbi Berl happily as he came down to the basement where they were.

Of course it hadn't been the first time he'd said something like that but it was still none the less very true. A girl named Becky smiled in happiness and said something in sign language to him. As while she wasn't deaf, she was mute and it was because of that that Rory had chosen to learn sign language so he could communicate better with her and others who 'spoke' the language. Rabbi Berl laughed in return and clapped her on the shoulder. "And tell your mother I give my thanks for the wonderful Cinnamon Cookies and Mandel Bread. Made me feel like I was back home!"

She smiled at him while the others shook their heads in amusement over the old man and his ways. Berl then gave his attention to Rory as he was finishing up one of the finger attachments. "Ah, Rory, good to see you my young friend. How goes the day for you?"

"So far, so good. Helping the kids out is always enjoyable." Said Rory with a smile and wondered if he could somehow convince Oliver to come out here as the Mayor.

His efforts to improve the city were slow going but were still being seen and maybe having something done for the area he tended to hang out in these days would be quite beneficial. And maybe give Oliver some more good ground with Susan even though there was a rumor that things weren't all that great between the two ever since the Dominators. "Helping always does soothe the soul as I've learned."

Rory nodded at that in agreement, though a big part of him wished that he could be doing this for his fellow people in Havenrock. Sensing the slight down turn in his mood, Berl placed a hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner, making the young man nod at him gratefully as the older man was aware of where Rory was originally from. The loss of Havenrock had truly been horrifying in the older man's eyes and to know that only one of its people still walked the Earth was a heavy burden. A commotion from upstairs could be heard, making Berl wonder what that could be and quickly went to check it out. Seconds later, arguing could be heard and a concerned Rory went up to see what was going on with the teens following behind. "As I have told you before! I will not give into your demands!" Came the angry sounding voice of Rabbi Berl and making Rory and the kids frown.

Their eyes widened in alarm when one of the more recognizable gun toting trouble makers put a gun to the Rabbi's face with a snarl. "You will if you don't want this place burned to the ground."

"I would sooner allow it to burn and then re-build then to give into the demands of evil."

A sneer came across the man's face after that. "HEY! Let go of him!" Commanded Rory as he came forward.

But soon stopped once the man threatened to shoot the Rabbi. "Stay out of this boy! This is between me and the old f**k here."

Whimpers could be heard from the kids and Rory turned to give them re-assuring looks before turning back to face the man and the Rabbi. "Look, if you're wanting money, I'm afraid this House has none and the last thing we need is more violence happening."

Roughly shoving the Rabbi away, the gun wielding man stomped up to Rory who was looking calm as can be and got in his face. "Oh, I think we need more violence happening pretty boy! Now… GIVE ME WHAT I WANT!"

"If you insist." Said Rory and before the man knew it, he found himself on the ground and unarmed and groaning in pain.

"Although, I suppose that's not exactly what you wanted."

Cussing up a storm, the man forced himself up and lunged at Rory, who easily stepped out of the way and put out his foot to let the man trip over it. Growling to himself, the would be robber got back up and after having his ass handed to him a few more times, left the Synagogue in an angry huff. Vowing to make them all pay. "You should not have done that my friend." Said Berl in concern.

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm not the type to just sit back and let men like that run all over good people like yourself."

"Ahh, we truly do need more people like you in the world." Berl said happily even though he was still heavily concerned.

Rory merely smiled and nodded while the kids were just relieved things were okay. "If you want, I'll keep an eye out for things here just in case that guy decides to come back and cause problems."

The kind old man looked at him for a moment in surprise. "Now my son, you do not need to give up your time for such a thing!"

"But I want too sir, I would feel better about doing so."

Seeing that the young man in front of him was quite serious and wasn't about to be deterred, sighed and gave in. "Very well, but please be sure to dress warmly tonight Rory. For it is said to be quite the cold one!"

A chuckle escaped Rory as he heard that too! "I will, sir, I promise."

He and the kids soon got back to work on the Golem parts for a short while longer before they left for the evening. Rory would return in an hour's time in his Ragman outfit and keep an eye on things with Curtis providing a little assistance since Rene was off doing something related to a family issue of his. What that was none of them were sure of since he'd been tight lipped about it and even a little sad if they were judging his tone of voice right. Laurel and Tatsu were also helping out as well since they'd also been looking into the same group Rory had been as well. Two hours in and so far all was quiet and Rabbi Berl had yet to leave the Synagogue. Though Rory wished he would so that he wouldn't be caught in any crossfire if it was too happen. " _This is Katana, I see five individuals carrying some concerning items on them down an alley on Geoff Road._ "

" _I'm seeing similar here on Lee Avenue._ " Reported Laurel.

Curtis also reported the same thing and Rory's eyes widened when an old looking car suddenly went crashing into the side of the Synagogue and stopped after going through halfway. " **I'm moving in.** " Ragman said urgently and quickly got to street level and hauled ass to the Synagogue's front doors.

Though he was stopped in his tracks after someone through a glass bottle at him and making him turn back. "Hey freak, Halloween's already over!"

"Hey Chad, this freak looks like one of the weirdos who's been hangin' around with that Arrow guy lately."

" **That would be because I am one of those weirdos.** " Spoke up Ragman helpfully in a dry tone.

"Well Hell, we gonna get some major street cred for wastin' yo ass!" Called out Chat excitedly.

Ragman merely crossed his arms while his friends showed up behind the group of thugs after they'd all gathered up together. " **I'm afraid my friends have a very different opinion about that.** "

Confused by his words, the group turned around and saw three individuals behind them and Ragman used that to his advantage to sneak away and get inside the Synagogue after throwing Curtis' little gizmo on to the car since it would autmatically stick to the surface as he had a feeling it was going to be used again. Ragman soon found himself encountering a few of the jerks who'd broke through the wall with the car and fought them off as quickly as possible to find out where Rabbi Berl was. He'd soon come across the man from earlier and after a short lived fight that saw the guy getting away as the smoke and flames already spreading grew a bit more worse as they quickly spread, Rory made his way down to the basement in the hopes the kindly old man would be there. And to his joy he would be and helped him get up after he learned the man was having a hard time of doing so. "Never in my life did I think I would meet you." Said the man in surprise as they made their way up the steps.

Rory chuckled. " **To be honest, I never thought I would wear something like this. But… Life happens.** "

"Ahh yes, too true my boy, too true."

Any more that could have been said was cut off thanks to some flaming falling debris, forcing the two to separate. "Are you alright!?" Called out the Rabbi in concern.

" **I am! But don't worry about me, just get yourself out of here! I promise I will be just fine!** " Assured Ragman.

Berl was a bit hesitant but the increasing flames and Rory's insistence eventually had him getting out as quick as he could. "Go with God my son and be safe!" Called out the man as he ran.

Rory attempted to make his way to an exit he was aware of but the fire prevented it from happening, eventually forcing him down to the basement and getting a bit worried about the lack of being able to find an escape route. Especially since the windows down there were too small for a human to get out. But then his eyes caught sight of the Golem pieces and before he could so much as stop himself, he started to put them on him. He couldn't help but wonder if it was the suit's doing rather then his own as the whispers from it were rather loud at that point in time. And once the head piece was on, the eyes glowed red and more of the ceiling came down upon him. The sight of the Synagogue and its increasing flames made his friends and teammates look on in horror as they continued dealing with the thugs while the guys in the car got the Hell out of dodge.

"I SURE HOPE SOMEONE'S CALLED THE FIRE DEPARTMENT!" Yelled Curtis in alarm as he ducked an oncoming blow.

"I fear they would get here too late to save the building." Tatsu said as she knocked out a thug with the hilt of her sword.

After the Rabbi had gotten out, Laurel had quickly gotten to him and made sure to protect him the best she could. "GET OUTTA OUR WAY! WE WANT THE OLD MAN!" Called out one of the thugs.

"I don't think so." Laurel replied firmly and was about to unleash her device's Sonic Scream when noises could be heard coming from the Synagogue.

Making for her and the others to look in its direction and see a large figure walking out of the fire slowly. Rabbi Berl could hardly believe his eyes as it was the Golem young Rory and the kids had been working on! "Oh my." Muttered the man in shock.

Gunfire soon came its way from the thugs. "GET BACK!" Yelled one of them.

" **I am the Golem, protector of the Jewish peoples. To sit back and allow your kind to harm the ones I am meant to protect would not be in the service of them.** "

The thugs weren't quite sure of what to make of that and so they fired more bullets at it again as the thing came towards them. Several of them even got brave and came at the Golem with their firsts but were thrown back. "COVER YOUR EARS!" Called out Laurel and once that was done.

She let loose with a Sonic Scream that quickly brought the thugs to their knees. Allowing for a quick mop up of them just as sirens could be heard in the distance. Rabbi Berl came up to the Golem with Tatsu close behind in case he needed protecting with her sword drawn. "Never in my wildest dreams would I have ever thought this to be possible!"

The Golem turned to him. " **All can be possible if are you willing to believe.** "

Berl laughed at that as it was quite true! His eyes then widened when the head came off and the one known as the Ragman's own head could be seen under it. His eyes widened even more when he pulled his mask back to reveal one Rory Regan! "Wow, I… I don't know what just happened." Muttered the young man in a slight daze.

"A miracle my boy, a true miracle."

"Rory! Put the mask back on!" Ordered Laurel and he quickly did. Wincing at having done that.

But he didn't thin he could be blamed for it considering what had just happened! He then got out of the Golem's body that was somehow still standing just as the police, ambulances, and fire trucks, along with the kids from earlier showed up. Berl came up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Much has been seen this night and you have my word I will never reveal your secret. But I believe you still have Yahweh's work to do this night."

Rory looked to him and nodded, feeling a slight sense of relief that the man would keep his secret. " **We do. For its time to end their threat once and for all.** "

Berl gave him a firm look and then nodded in full agreement. "Yahweh be with you and yours."

Another nod was given and the team quickly took off. Half an hour later would see the entire Arrow Team make a rather loud entrance to an old warehouse deep in the Glades courtesy of the tracking gizmo Curtis had made and Rory had put to use with a little assistance from Felicity. Greg Craigson and his pals wouldn't know what hit them and once they were taken care of, folks in the Glades, especially the Jewish community could breathe a sigh of relief. Sometime later would even see the good Rabbi Berl trying to get the team to take the Golem in case they needed it in the future but Oliver turned it down with Rory adding that it was probably for the best that the Golem stayed with the Rabbi. Especially in the new temporary Synagogue that had been quickly set up until the original could be repaired.

Though what none of them knew is that a piece of Rory's outfit had been left behind in the Golem. Effectively giving it a life of its own that would only awaken when needed. Its eyes glowing in the dark once the doors were shut for a short amount of time until going dormant.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I hope folks enjoyed this and that I didn't end up offending anyone who is Jewish by writing this. Now this probably could have been a multi-chaptered fic but I felt it would do best as a one-shot. R and R!**


End file.
